


a dream of a nightmare

by dyingsureisfun



Series: *slaps roof of au* this bad boy can hold so much angst (dsmp/undertale crossover) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: /j no one dies, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crying, Digital Art, Gen, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Art, Memories, Prequel, Short, Undertale Spoilers, character death is not explicit but is mentioned a lot for 400 words, in maybe 10 minutes, no beta we die like the children in this story, ro i wrote this for you, sneak-peak? of my au? it's more likely than you might think, so it's very short, tubbo is there for maybe three sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingsureisfun/pseuds/dyingsureisfun
Summary: knowing the past is a difficult thing.
Series: *slaps roof of au* this bad boy can hold so much angst (dsmp/undertale crossover) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	a dream of a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartBandages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartBandages/gifts).



> inspired by ro's fantastic art (which is at the end of the fic) which in turn was inspired by my discord ramblings, so it's a cycle i guess
> 
> ro:  
> i'm dedicating this to you for no particular reason, but take it  
> i wrote it very fast

Memories never come often, and when they do, they don’t stay very long, which is why this one is a curious enigma. 

His, very human-looking, hands are slick with blood, trembling with effort as he clings to a corpse. Their face is always a wall of static, blank and unknowable.

He’s stumbling his way down a corridor, passing doorway after doorway, tears blurring his eyesight more and more with each step. An archway sits at the end of the corridor, golden arch leading into an expansive indoor garden, the floor just as golden coloured as the arch.

The golden ground is soft but uneven, and it doesn’t take much to trip him up, sending him to the ground with a painful thump. Red spatters across the golden-yellow. It doesn’t look nice, he thinks.

The corpse lays in front of him, head knocked to the side, brown hair spilling out over the gold. Those colours look natural together.

Every bit of his body screams in protest, aching and burning, as he drags himself over to the corpse. He wraps his arms around their body, curling in like he’s about to go to bed, and lets his head rest on their chest. It’s warm and sticky, but he can’t tell if that’s because of the wound on their chest or the one on his head.

His eyes flutter shut, head still dizzy from the fall, and lungs struggling to bring in air now that he’s resting.

The world feels fuzzy at the edges like he’s sinking into a warm blanket. The soft sounds of bird song fade out, replaced by a distinct buzzing. His grip on the body goes limp.

A scream cuts through his haze. He struggles to open his eyes as someone hurries to his side, hands flying to his stomach. The blurry mix of white and rainbow greets him.

They’re saying something, and he can feel tears hitting the side of his face. He moves to talk, reassure them, tell them he just needs a little rest, but nothing. The warm feeling settles over him again, and his eyes drift shut once more.

The buzzing is comforting.

Nightmare stirs, relocating himself back in solid shapes and sounds. He’s rooted himself firmly in his spot by the entrance. Sounds of footsteps echo from the cave ahead to his ears.

“Hello?” someone calls, voice bouncing off the walls. “Is anyone there?”

Nightmare fixes a smile to his face. Just another human. He wonders how easy they’ll be to convince this time.

A boy with brown hair and a too-big green shirt enters the room.

**Author's Note:**

> if i ever get my notes sorted out, and i find the time, this au might actually get written in its entirety :)
> 
> link to art on tumblr is here:   
> https://snowflakesandlemons.tumblr.com/post/641969306373177344/so-i-told-ro-about-my-dsmp-undertale-au-and-they


End file.
